Freedom Time
by pokecharmer007
Summary: Levi saved a strange amnesiac Gijinka from some thugs and had brought him to his Division. There, strange things starts happening all over the world. Is this boy connected to them? Where did he come from? Or rather, when did he come from? If you have anything against homosexuality or Yaoi/Yuri, DON'T READ! X-over with PKMN.


**oOo Freedom Time oOo**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, peeps! Sorry if I haven't been updating my stories! But I have my reasons. 1) I have tests and assignments to finish. 2) Having Writer's block 3) Been reading an amazing author's stories. **

**But don't worry, most of the stories have their chapters halfway done so they should be up soon. I just want to get this story up. This story is inspired by the same author whose stories I was so hooked into this few days, Amy47101 and her story 'Team Evolution'. Now I'm pretty sure some of you might have read her stories. (If not, go read them!) And might comment that my chapter is similar to hers. I already asked her permission to post this story as long as I disclaim her and don't steal her OCs, which I won't since this is a crossover with SnK so I have my OCs to put in.**

**Though the story title sucks as I don't have a better title so it'll stay like this until I can think up a better one.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. R&R~**

* * *

**~CHAPTER 1~**

Waves crashed against the rocky shore, thunder and lightning boomed and flashed through the clouds. That's all he saw before he was pulled back under. He couldn't see. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. All he can do was to keep his head out of the water before he drown.

What was he doing here? Where did he come from? Who is he? All these questions rushed through his mind as he tried to swim to shore but his legs felt like they were melded together. When he was about to give up, he finally reached the shore and pulled himself safely out of the water.

He groaned, happy to be out of the raging waters as he plopped his tired form onto the shore. He looked up and smiled tiredly when the storm passed. Feeling his legs being sore, he looked down at them, wanting to see if they were injured during his untimely swim in the raging sea. What he saw made his eyes blown wide open. His 'legs' were actually a tail, much like that of a mermaid. The scales are a beautiful light-blue with a dark-blue ridge running down the back of it, ending at the split tail-fin.

He tried lifting it to see if it really was his's, and had to stifle a shriek when it moved as he want it to. Deciding that he needed more information, he looked down at himself to see what's he wearing.

His top was an equal light-blue as his tail, with a zipper in the front showing his collarbone, no sleeves and a spiky ruffle-looking collar while showing his flat stomach. Short strings accented with aqua beads decorated the lower hem of his top while two silver arm bracelets decorated his upper arms with sapphire gems as the centers.

He couldn't see how or what he looked like but he could feel three fins around his head made of thin, delicate cream-colored webbing, two at where his ears are and one in the middle of his head. He also found out her fins (ears?) will lower or perk up depending on his moods, which currently is a depressed kind so his fins are down.

Where was he from? His name... what was his name? _Who was he? _His mind starts reeling the questions he had been trying to find the answers to, but always his mind came up blank.

He shook his head and slapped his cheeks. _Wondering the how's and whatnot won't help me!_ He thought. He decided to find help but discovered a predicament. How is he supposed to get anywhere with a tail?

He sighed. It's one problem to another...

Suddenly, a large hand wrapped around his arm, jerking him back. He tried to scream, but was cut off as an equally strong arm clamped a hand over his mouth. He brought his other hand up to claw at the person's wrist, but a third hand wrapped around his wrist. He began to panic as another hand wrapped itself around his waist and lifted him up the ground.

"Oi, Boss! Get the load at this cutie!" his captor bellowed to the dark forest and another person came out from behind the bushes.

His hair is a grass-green color that mostly spiked into three prongs. He had on equal colored jeans and also an equal colored T-shirt with cream stripes at the ends of the sleeves and the hem. Green gloves went up to his elbows, that are attached with a large white scythe. Extending from his back are two pairs of cream-colored wings, which he use to hover towards him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we've hit the jackpot." he muttered. "Good job, Arms." he nodded towards his four armed acquaintance, who grunted something. The boy tried moving, but whoever was holding him, this 'Arms' person, had an iron grip. He winced as his captor had grabbed at where his arm bracelets were located and they're pressing painfully into his skin.

"So what's a cute thing like him doing in this place?" the guy, 'Arms', grunted behind him. "And what is he, exactly? Doesn't look like any Gijinka I've ever seen before."

"Who knows. He obviously didn't walk." the winged guy, 'Boss', smirked as he lifted his tail, almost feeling him up. He flushed a bit in anger before glaring at him. He tugged his tail out of the man's grip and back-slapped him in the face. The winged guy fell back, and the boy let out a huff, his ears fanning out in anger. 'Boss' rose from the ground, staring at the seething 'merman' curiously. "That's it! He's a Vaporeon Gijinka!"

"Really?" the guy behind him asked.

"Of course, really!" 'Boss' responded. "People pay big bucks for Gijinka like him, Eeveelution ones are hard to find."

"But you know how that one division..."

"Yeah, I know, I know. Anti-selling Gijinka over the black market and all that. But the big guys will pay _huge _for him, maybe even reward us!" As the two continued to get riled up over riches and treasures and becoming legends, the boy glanced around, trying to find some means of escape. Suddenly, he saw something in the treeline.

He kept his eyes focused on the spot, and realized that he saw another male, probably much older than him. His hair was a raven-black in a bowl-cut like hairstyle. He had on form-fitting dark-blue pants and elbow-sleeved jacket over a red top with a long dark-blue sash that blends in with his clothes if not for the yellow diamond in the middle, while the end was tied in a knot to make it resemble that of a shark's tail. On his arms are something similar to what the winged man have except that they looked more similar to fins than blades. On his feet were dark-blue combat boots that has sharp spikes on the outer side.

Slowly, he raised one gloved hand and put his finger to his lips, telling him to be silent. He nodded as best as he could, and watched as he leaped up to the next branch without making a sound.

"So what da ya say, huh?" the winged man distracted him from the man leaping through the trees. Slowly, Arms's hand slid from his mouth, allowing him to breath more regularly again. 'Boss' placed two fingers under his chin, forcing him to look up at him. "You join us on a little trip to a high-paying guild, and we become famous together?"

The 'Vaporeon' glared daggers at him and back-slapped him with his tail again.

"I'd take that as a no." another voice said. The boy looked over and saw the guy in the trees, leaning against a tree closest to them, staring at his nails as if it's far more important than two kidnappers. "Unless, Vaporeon Gijinka compliment you by slapping your face."

"Well, who're you to tell, huh?" 'Boss' exclaimed.

"Me? I'm just a Garchomp Gijinka walking through."

"Well, keep walking then!" Arms yelled, his grip tightened even more. The 'Vaporeon' let out a soft whimper that didn't go unheard by the mysterious man. "If ya know what's good for ya, I suggest ya keep your mouth shut and pretend ya didn't see anything!"

"Here's a little info for your empty brains, you scumbags." the man smirked as he raised a hand which glowed a purplish glow. With one swift move, the boy felt the grip on him loosened until they were no more. He looked behind to find that his second captor had fainted from the attack.

"Shit." cursed 'Boss'. "He's the captain of the Survey Division!"

"Oh, you know of me, then. That makes it a lot easier." the 'Garchomp' said. "So what'll be, scum? Get beat up by me or obediently release the boy and surrender?"

"Like I'm taking orders from you!" 'Boss' shouted angrily as he roughly grabbed the boy's right ear/fin, causing him to cried out in pain but was silenced when 'Boss' raised a blade to his neck. "Take one step and I'll slit his pretty throat out!"

"Oi, oi. Didn't you say you wanted to sell him to the black market?" the Garchomp raised a brow, though his eyes were subtly narrowed.

"Huh! It doesn't matter. People pay big dough just to get a glimpse of a Vaporeon, let alone an Eeveelution! So they won't care if he got a few cuts and bruises!" 'Boss' darkly chuckled.

The boy trembled as he tried to back away from the blade but it followed him, inching closer to his flesh.

The man huffed, "That's why I hate scums like you." The 'Garchomp' suddenly burst forward in a huge amount of speed while his body becomes enveloped in a light blue dragon-shaped aura with the same color streaks and slammed into 'Boss'. The impact was so strong that it created a large cloud dust. Once dispersed, the boy saw the winged man was down for the count.

His savior scoffed as he produced out a few handcuffs and secured them around the captors' wrists, effectively holding them both still. Slowly, he turned toward the boy who was trying to fix his damaged fin. The man could see that the webbing has been ripped from being rough-handled. He clicked his tongue as he took two steps towards the boy.

The boy was so focused on his fin that he didn't noticed the man was in front of him and crouching to his eye level. It was only until he spoke that he turned to him.

"You okay, kid?" he asked with a monotone voice. The boy hesitated, but nodded before checking his fin again, wincing in pain as he lightly touched the webbing. The man examined the damaged fin, much to the surprise of the boy. "It's ripped, but it's nothing she can't fix."

The boy tilted his head to the side. "She?"

"An... acquaintance of mine. She'll be able to fix your fin." the man replied, though a bit reluctant when he said "acquaintance". "How'd you end up here, anyways, kid?"

"I-" the boy started but stopped as he tried to contemplate whether he should tell the man that he has no memory of his past, or he has no memory, period. "I don't know. All I remember is that I was caught in the storm and had almost drowned before reaching here."

"Drown? That's unusual for a Water-type Gijinka." the man replied. "And what were you doing in a storm like that?"

"I-I don't know..." the boy clutched his head, trying to force a memory to show itself. "I can't remember..."

"Huh, sounds like a case of amnesia." the man muttered. "You sure you don't have any family that's worrying about you or anything?"

The boy glared at the man, irritation and anger flashed through his eyes. "I don't know! I don't even know who I am or what I am! Where I come from or where I'm going! I don't even know if I have a family! I don't remember anything! Every time I tried to remember something, it always comes up blank!" he yelled before his shouts soften to a sob. "This is so confusing... I don't even know anything at all..."

The Vaporeon then felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see the man awkwardly patting him, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel even more worse than before. Seems you had a pretty rough day." He shuffled around his small pouch that is strapped to his hip and brought out a strange badge. "Come on, let's get you out of here." he said and pressed something into the middle.

Raising his arm, a burst golden of light surrounded the four people. The boy shrieked as a strange feeling washed over him. Really, it felt like every part of his body had exploded into tiny particles, floated around a bit, and then were trying to bring themselves back together.

As the light and the uncomfortable feeling faded away, he laid on the ground, taking deep breaths, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Take these two to the lockup. I caught them in an attempted kidnapping." the man ordered.

"Yes, sir!" two other Gijinka said. The boy then noticed that they looked almost identical; one is a boy with straight gray hair and straight bangs that covered his left eye, wearing a full gray suit that has two buttons that looked like bolts with horseshoe magnets attached to each of his wrists. The other is a girl similar to the the boy but with longer hair and bangs covering her right.

Electricity sparked from the magnets as they formed a circle around the two kidnappers, magnetizing them together before levitating them towards their base.

"Well, that's taken care of..." the man muttered. He then noticed the boy was watching in awe at the Magnemite Twins. "Those two were the Police Division's Deputy Officers. They help with capturing criminals."

"Huh, so those two are twins... I thought I was seeing double." the boy smiled.

"They always get that every time. Anyways, we need to get to the guild to get that fin of yours fixed." The man continued to lift him into his arms bridal style, seeing that he couldn't walk with his tail. He walked down the cobblestone path before stopping at a huge castle-like building. "This is it. This here is the Survey Division."

"Wow, it's huge!" the boy exclaimed as the man walked inside. The main area was filled with different Pokemon Gijinka as they create a lot of hustle and bustle. Most of the didn't paid them any mind as they went through one corridor, though the boy did earned a few questioning glances from the members. After going past a number of rooms, a few of them saluted to the man as he walked passed while others greeted him with respect. It made the boy wonder just how important this man really is.

Finally, they reached their destination. The man knocked on the door with his foot and waited. They didn't have to wait long though, when the door suddenly swung opened to reveal a bespectacled woman wearing a dark-green jacket that has red spots going down her back and form-fitting pants. She also wore black boots that has small wings on the sides, that looked similar to the four larger ones on her back except with red tips. Her dark-brown hair is in a messy ponytail.

"Levi~ How good to see you!" she exclaimed as she tried to hug the man but ended up having a boot to her face.

"Shut it, Shitty Glasses!" the man, Levi, growled out as the woman slowly slid down to the ground.

"...Is she alright?" the boy asked.

The man scoffed, "She's fine. She's used to it." He then turned back to the winged woman. "Oi, Hanji! Get your ass up! Where's Petra? We need her help!"

The woman, Hanji, immediately sprung up and fixed her glasses. "Well, that's rare of you to ask for our services." Her eyebrow then quirked up as she spotted the boy in his arms. Though the boy could pass as a girl with how long his hair is. "Saving a damsel in distress, hm? Didn't know you swing that way."

"It's not like that." Levi hissed, stepping past her and placing the boy gently onto a bed. "He was being attacked by some thugs, and doesn't remember anything. Period."

"Not even his name?" Hanji asked as she examined the torn fin. Levi shook his head. "Then we'll have to temporarily name him until he remembers." Hanji chirped. "Now let's take a look at that, shall we?" She gently spread the fin out so as to not agonized the boy as she checked the damage. "The webbing's been torn. Even the nerves and the membrane connecting them had split, but it's nothing we can't fix!" Hanji then walked towards another door. "Just stay right there. I'll be back in a jiffy. Don't do anything strange to him, Levi~"

With that, she disappeared into the doors with a cackle, leaving the two males in her lab.

"Damn that Yanmega Gijinka..." Levi groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Um, what am I gonna do now? After I had my fin fixed?" the boy asked.

"Depends. Normally, we'll have to send you to the Council to register you as a citizen. But with your amnesia, I don't trust those geezers to take you lightly as they're very wary of foreigners." Levi replied.

"Why's that?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. Don't care." He leaned against the wall behind him. "So taking you there is a big, fat no. Other options are either to take you back to where I found you, which would be stupid considering what transpired a few minutes ago and the large reward on your species. Or carter you to the capital which is also stupid since that place is so full of snobby stuck-ups and shady characters who'll sell you as a slave."

"Hiiiih!" The boy squealed. "A-A-A-re you really going to send me there!"

"As I said, those are stupid ideas made by the Council so I wouldn't want to go about them, anyways."

"There's also a last option, you know." a voice spoke.

They turned to find Hanji with another albeit petite blonde woman who is wearing a slim white gown with a green underside that shows her long white boot covered legs. The top of the gown is an equal green to the gown's underside with matching long sleeves that ends at her wrists. Much to the boy's surprise is the red fin-like horn that extends from her chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn that extends from her back. Making it seemed like someone had stabbed a horn through her.

"There's always the option of letting him stay here as a member of the Division." the blonde woman said as she walked towards the boy. She looked at the fin and nodded. "Nothing to worry about, my dear! We can fix this right up! Heal Pulse!" a light pink ball of energy formed in the her hands, and slowly, Petra brushed it over the fin. The boy was filled with a sense of warmth and security, watching in amazement as the fin no longer seemed crushed, and strung back to its original beauty. "There, all nice and fixed!"

The boy tentatively touched his fin to feel a full webbing, and went about to wiggle it to find, in his relief, that it doesn't feel painful. "Thank you, Miss..."

"Petra, a Gardevoir Gijinka and Survey Division's resident healer." she winked. "Though healing wounds aren't the only job I do around here."

"That's right." Hanji piped in as she threw her arms around the boy's neck. "You might want to be careful around her. She can get nasty when she's angry."

"I do not."

"Hate to agree, but she's right. You remember what happened when a guy tried to hit on you just two months' back?" Levi inquired.

Hanji then faked a tear as she solemnly placed her fist to her heart. "Poor guy... never got to see the next sunrise..."

"Jeez, you're exaggerating." Petra retorted. "I only did a Mean Look on him."

"Yeah? Well, your Mean Look could scare the living daylights out of anyone. The poor guy was practically reduced to a whiny baby after that!" Hanji exclaimed.

"Could we just get back to what we're going to name him?" Petra said, pushing the topic to one side.

"Oh, that's right!" Hanji then tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Now what should we name you, hm?"

The boy fidgeted under their stares before speaking, "Actually... I sort of remembered my name..."

"Really?! When?!" the Yanmega Gijinka practically forced her face into his personal bubble before she was pulled away by Levi.

"Um, while you guys were talking... It sort of came to mind, I guess..."

"Well, it seems the amnesia is temporary but quite slow moving so you'll get all of your memories in due time." Petra informed. "So what is your name?"

"...Wiley. My name's Wiley."


End file.
